A Long Distance Relationship
by quantumfluxx
Summary: No one ever said that a long distance relationship would be easy. But hell, Sasuke was so worth it.


A/N: I have to retype this entire story because I lost all my files on it and I have no access to the account PassionateDolls so this might take a while.

 _'English'_

'Japanese'

* * *

Long Distance Relationship  
Prologue

Sakura Haruno roamed the unfamiliar streets, gaping at the sights and sounds around her. Even though she has been in America for about a wee now, New York's sights and sounds were just so different from home in Japan. She walked the crowded streets alone, leaving her best friend back at the hotel room who complained that her feet were in so much pain and that she needed to start packing for their trip back home. Sakura continued on and turned a corner and spotted a cafe about a block away, suddenly craving a cup of coffee and something sweet, she picked up her pace toward the place.

Her short (and completely natural) pink bubblegum hair fell just passed her shoulders with a mint bow holding the sides of her hair back, showing off her heart shaped face and making her shining curious emerald orbs pop out even more. She wore a black maxi skirt with a long slit on the side, teasingly giving a view of her long pale leg. To go with it, she wore a white sleeveless purple neck crop top and her favorite pair of brown sandals that seemed to go with every outfit.

Upon entering the establishment, she immediately sat in a booth in the corner and opened the tiny menu with 'Cafe Latte' printed on it in cursive, "Well fuck..." she whispered to herself that the entire menu was in English and she couldn't read a single word of it.

 _"Hello, good evening. are you ready for me to take your order?"_ a kind waiter asked her with a smile on his face.

Sakura bit her plump pink lip and tilted her head at him, "I'm sorry, I don't-

"May I be of assistance? I can serve as a translator." A male voice behind her said, speaking flawless Japanese. Whipping her head to the sound, she caught sight of the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on. Her mouth fell agape and took in the man as he took the empty seat in front of her. He was pale and insanely handsome. Sakura couldn't think of any other words to describe him. The stranger had onyx eyes and midnight hair that was spiked up in the back. You had to be either insane or blind to not think this man was attractive.

He was wearing a white shirt and a pair of black jeans, that's when Sakura realized that he has been trying to get her attention, "Miss? What would you like?" his deep voice said in the only language she could understand.

Quickly scanning the menu she blurted, "Ano... I'll have a mocha latte and a slice of strawberry short cake." she said, looking directly at the mystery man who translated her order rapidly to the waiter all traces of his Japanese accent gone.

When the waiter left with their order the stranger looked back at her with a kind smirk, "I'm Uchiha Sasuke. And you are?"

"Haruno Sakura," she spoke and smiled, "thank you so much for helping me out. I'm so glad that I ran into someone else who speaks Japanese."

Sasuke waved it off, "No worries. It was pretty obvious that you weren't from here. Anyway, what brings you out to the States?"

Just then the treats arrived and Sakura's emerald eyes lit up as the waiter placed her drink and her sweet treat in front of her. Looking up at Sasuke she noticed he only ordered a black coffee and a plain biscuit. She grabbed her fork and took a poke of the strawberry shortcake and popping the piece in her mouth, humming in appreciation.

The man in front of her smirked once again and sipped his coffee silently, enjoying the foreigner's new experience.

When Sasuke first came to his usual cafe, he would sit alone and lose himself in a book whilst sipping his black coffee. But when she walked in he couldn't help but stare. It was so strange to see someone so out of place in New York, it wasn't only her hair but it was the way she walked, her aura, and the curious glances she threw around. Sasuke even admitted to himself that she was so small and beautiful. In fact, he stopped mid-sip to watch her sit in the booth on the other side of the room.

From watching her, he noticed that she had a look of panic on her face and her pink- he wondered if it was natural or not- eyebrows scrunched together. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the woman couldn't read English. Therefore, he concluded that she was a foreigner. A beautiful one at that.

At first Sasuke wasn't going to do anything, he was just going to sit back and watch her struggle since it was none of his business but then his mother's words earlier echoed in his mind when he was talking to his father about some business negotiation. _"You never know when an opportunity will present itself, Sasuke. It's up to you if you're going to let the moment pass or take the chance. You may or may not miss out on something amazing."_

With those words he realized he would probably never see this beautiful woman ever again so what would be the harm of talking to her and helping her out?

"Just decided to visit with a friend. Nothing much to it, really. This is a really beautiful place, nothing like Japan."

Sasuke nodded in agreement and then said, "Agreed. The two places are totally different but both have something about them that makes it beautiful."

They sat at the cafe talking about everything and nothing for hours, it was refreshing for both of them to be so comfortable in each other's presence in the short amount of time that they have known each other. Sakura finally felt at home with this stranger and although the thought scared her to death, it also brought a happiness she has never experienced before.

Taking a sip from her drink, her bright emerald eyes bugged out when she noticed the time from the watch wrapped around her wrist, "Oh! It's already 8:30! I didn't realize the time!" she said cursing under her breath as she gathered her stuff together and pulled out money to pay for her meal. Just as she was about to put the money on the table, a large hand fell atop of hers and she looked up quickly at her new friend.

"I already paid for it." he stated with another handsome smirk.

Sakura smiled kindly and thanked him, "You didn't have to, you know. I'm the one who ordered so much sweets while you sat with just coffee..." Shaking her head and stuffing her wallet back in her small purse, "Ino's going to kill me for sure." she whispered more to herself.

Sasuke raised and onyx eyebrow, "I'll walk you back."

A smile adorned her face, "I'd like that."

The walk back to the hotel was mostly spent trying to get to know each other the best they can with the limited time that they had. Even though Sakura did most of the talking she didn't mind because she knew that he was just as curious as she. They asked each other about families to their favorite color- much to Sasuke surprise, Sakura's wasn't pink, instead it was a dark red and Sasuke's was a blue.

When the hotel finally came in view, Sakura smiled sadly knowing that this was probably the last time she was going to see this man, "Thank you for walking me back, Sasuke. And thank you for helping me out back at the restaurant, I would be starving without you." she gave a light giggle and he smirked but then she dropped her head and looked at the floor sadly, "I leave for Japan tomorrow night."

That was something was not expecting and it caught him completely off guard. His onyx eyes widened and then returned to normal as the news finally sunk in, "Well... That was unexpected."

"I had an amazing time today. Thank you, Sasuke. See ya." she said smiling at him once more before turning her back and taking a step toward the inside of her hotel lobby.

A large arm suddenly grabbed her wrist and she turned her head to look at Sasuke in complete surprise, "Meet me again tomorrow. Noon. I'lll pick you up."

"Is that a request or a demand?" she said with a smile.

The man shrugged his shoulders with a smirk, "Is that a yes or a no?" he challenged.

Emerald eyes rolled and she couldn't help but smile, "Hm.. Maybe."

"Maybe?" said Sasuke with a raised eyebrow.

Sakura smiled and turned around, "See ya at noon, Sasuke." she looked back and smiled before walking in her hotel.

Sasuke smirked to himself and started walking down the street back to his place, "Hn. See ya."


End file.
